Hidden Mysterys
by iamawesomeX123
Summary: Shay merang is a 17 year old girl who has been admiring Andrew Wes for some time now, she finally gets up the courage to ask him out and recives a surprising answer


CHAPER 1

Rain splattering the window on a cold tuesday night, Shay Merang an italian 17 year old with long black hair and deep blue eyes was in her room writing in her diary.  
>"Dear diary, i dont know how much longer i can go just watching him from across the room, tomorrow is the day i talk to him".<br>Shay smiled as she closed her diary and tucking it safely under her matress. Shays stomach started rumbling.  
>"i could really go for a snack" she said.<br>Walking downstairs she could hear the rain tapping down on the roof, slight pitter patters. Stopping at the kitchen counter, about to make a snack she hears footsteps coming downstairs. She looked in the doorway to see her mom in a night gown with a really tired expression on her face.  
>"what are you doing up so late kiddo?" her mom said smiling slightly.<br>"Sorry mom i just felt kind of snackish" said shay holding up her stack of oreos. Her mom was heading back upstairs.  
>"get to bed soon, i dont want you tired for school" shays mom said halfway up the stairs.<br>Shay headed back upstairs to her room and laid in bed, exausted from a long day of shopping and tanning.  
>"tomorrow is going to be the day" shay whispered to herself, smiling as she turned off the light.<p>

CHAPER 2

BZZZ! BZZZ! BZZZ!  
>Shay woke up to her noisy alarm clock. sitting up and rubbing her eyes she thought to herself.<br>"this is going to be the best day ever".  
>she turned off her alarm clock and got up. Walking towards her bathroom she heard a BANG! She ran downstairs to find shattered glass everywhere.<br>"what happened?" she asked her mom.  
>"well your clumsy father here dropped the mirror that was supposed to go into our bedroom" said shays mother.<br>"im sorry if i had to cook breakfast and get butter on my hands" said shays father a little upset.  
>"oh hunny dont get mad we can buy a new one" said shays mom kissing her father on the cheek.<br>"great, another 200 dollars down the drain" shays dad mumbled.  
>walking back upstairs she heard the front door open then close. Assuming it was just her 11 year old brother jake she wasnt to worried. She undressed and got in the shower. she showered for a good 20-30 minutes, got out and dried her self off.<br>getting dressed in an AC/Dc shirt and slightly ripped black jeans she thought she saw somebody in her window. She walked over to it and looked out the window but nobody was there or below it. She just shrugged it off.  
>She brushed her teeth and straightend her hair when her cell phone rang. she answered it.<br>"hello?" said shay "hey girl!" said Lindsey, shays best friend since kindergarden.  
>"why are you calling me at 7:30 in the morning?" said shay a little irritated.<br>"i couldent wait for you to see the new dress i got so i had to call you and tell you about it!" said lindsey exitedly.  
>"your such a girly girl" shay joked "yea yea yea" lindsey said. "maybe if you dressed more like me you would have a boyfriend"<br>"hey i could get a boyfriend if i wanted there are just no guys that i like at school" shay said quickly.  
>"oh stop denying it, you know your in love with andrew wes!" lindsey exclaimed.<br>"sorry i cant hear you, your breaking up!" shay said and she hung up.  
>"she knows i like andrew but im not going to admit it, why cant she just give it a rest already" shay thought to herself.<br>walking downstairs and into the kitchen she saw a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast waiting on a plate for her.  
>"thanks dad" she said smiling and she sat at the table and began to eat.<br>Her dad was cleaning dishes and wiping off the counters when her little brother jake walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.  
>"hey i thought you left for school already?" shay said confused.<br>"no that was your mother, she left to get a new mirror" said her father shay ate her last peice of bacon and chugged down her orange juice and got up.  
>"well im off to school dad" said shay walking towards the door.<br>"stay safe!" yelled her father just as she closed the door.

CHAPER 3

Walking down to her school thats about 2 and a half miles away she kept thinking about andrew, and how she was going to talk to him.  
>"Hey andrew i was just wondering if you wanted to maybe get a burger sometime" no, to desperate "hey andrew, skating rink, 7:00, be there" no, i dont even know how to skate...<br>"i guess im just gonna have to wing it when the time comes" she thought to herself.  
>having walked about a mile and a half she sat at the curb to rest for a few minutes.<br>"what if i seize up when im next to him, what if i freeze when he looks into my eyes" she thought fearfully.  
>after about a minute or so she got up and walked about a mile. She arrived at the school and saw lindsey waiting for her by the door.<br>Lindsey monroe is a girly girl with long blonde hair, emerald green eyes and is almost always wearing a dress.  
>"its about time you got here!" lindsey exclaimed "sorry, i decided to rest for a few minutes, the school is 2 and a half miles away you know" shay said.<br>"why dont you get your dad to drive you?" lindsey suggested "my dad already has enough stress right now, the least i could do is walk to school" shay said a little sadly.  
>"well we better get inside, the bells about to ring" said lindsey quickly.<br>Both the girls went inside and into their 1st period class, shortly after they got there the bell rung.  
>"quiet class quiet!" mr. maverick the biology teacher shouted over the noisy class.<br>"i know that schools almost over and that your all exited, but you still have to sit here for 2 more weeks"  
>"now for todays assignment we are going to be studying hormones, the hormones inside your body will effect your emotions in many different ways, like how-"<br>shay blocked out mr. mavericks talking and leaned next to lindsey "im going to do it today" said shay.  
>"do what?" asked lindsey "im gonna ask andrew out today" said shay with a big smile "i knew you liked him!" lindsey exclaimed a little too loudly.<br>"ms. merang, ms. monroe, do you have something you would like to tell the class?" mr. maverick asked annoyd.  
>"no!" the girls simutainiusly said "then i advise you pay attention to the lesson, their will be an assignment on this!" mr. maverick advised when mr. maverick turned away shay leaned over to lindsey again "what are you gonna say to him?" lindsey asked exitedly.<br>"i dont know" said shay. "i was just gonna say what i came up with when it happens.  
>"how can you like him?" lindsey questioned. "hes so, so weird"<br>"hes not weird! hes just...different" shay argued.  
>"well good luck, he would be a fool to turn you down" lindsey said with a grin.<p>

CHAPTER 4

about 20 minutes of mr. mavericks lecture and the bell finally rang. shay and lindsey got up and walked towards the door.  
>"girls" said mr. maverick "dont forget your assignments, next class you will write down everything you know about hormones"<br>neither of them responded but just walked out the door.  
>"why does he have to give us so many assignments?" lindsey groaned "i dont know, maybe he doesnt decide but the school makes him" shay suggested "whatever, i just dont like him, hes boring and mean sometimes" lindsey argued walking into the lunchroom she saw her friends Joey Fang and Jessica Fran. Grabbing a milk and a slice of pizza, her and lindsey sat next to their friends.<br>"Guess what everybody!" lindsey shouted to joey and jessica.  
>"what?" they both said together.<br>"shay is in love" lindsey said making a heart with her hands.  
>"be quiet!" shay whispered "why dont you just tell the whole school for gods sake"<br>lindsey stood up on her chair and yelled "hey everybody! guess what!"  
>but before she could finish shay yanked her friend back on her chair.<br>"i was being sarcastic! what if he heard you!" said shay pointing to andrew wes who was sitting alone at a table.  
>andrew was a secretive guy, with medium long black hair that parts over her left eye, he usually wore all black clothes and he never really talks to anybody.<br>"shays going to ask andrew out today" lindsey told the group with a wink.  
>shay blushed deeply and looked down. The group just smiled at eachother.<br>"do it now shay! go!" urged lindsey.  
>"but...what if he thinks im dumb or rejects me?" mumbled shay sadly.<br>"you'll never know if you dont try!" argued lindsey.  
>"ok" shay whispered.<br>Getting up slowly she started walking towards andrew. he looked up slightly and looked at her. right when there eyes met she stumbled over a table and fell.  
>"ahh!" she screamed as she fell.<br>layng face down on the hard floor she felt a hand pick her up by the arm "thanks lind-" but she was cut off as she looked up and saw andrew picking her up.  
>"oh thanks" she said blushing heavily.<br>"no problem" he said with a soft and smooth voice that would make any girl melt.  
>she blushed even deeper and looked down.<br>"that was quite a spill you took" he chuckled.  
>"yea i was actually coming over to talk to you" shay said quietly "about what?" andrew asked with a slight grin.<br>"umm umm umm..." shay started mumbling randomly.  
>andrew put a finger to her mouth in a shushing motion.<br>"calm down, now what were you gonna ask me?" andrew said still grinning.  
>"i was just wondering...if you wanted to go out tomorrow, you know if you want..." shay said looking in his eyes.<br>"sorry im busy that day" said andrew.  
>"well what about the day after that?" shay asked "busy that day too" said andrew not smiling anymore.<br>a little hurt shay said "if you didnt want to go out you could have just said so instead of making up excuses.  
>"ok then, i dont want to go out with you" andrew said then walked away.<p>

CHAPTER 5

Shay was very hurt and a little surprised. she walked away sadly towards her friends and sat down at the table.  
>"what did he say?" lindsey asked exitedly.<br>with a tear rolling down her cheek she said "he made an excuse for not wanting to then just said that he didnt want to"  
>shay covered her face in her arm on the table crying softly.<br>"i told you he was weird, he totally doesnt deserve you" lindsey said rubbing shays back.  
>shay hid her face for the rest of lunch when the bell finally rang. shay got up and walked to math class with her head down. arriving at math class she sat down and put her face down on the table and fell asleep.<br>suddenly she was in a boat sitting next to andrew who had his arm around her.  
>"i love you so much shay" andrew said as he kissed her cheek.<br>shay just sat there held by andrew, what seemed like hours the sun was setting. andrew finally leaned over, kissed her on the lips and said. "wake up...wake up...wake up"  
>eventually in a voice that wasnt andrews she could hear. "wake up! wake up ms. merang" it was her math teacher mr. sanchez "detention for the rest of the week ms. merang" announced mr. sanchez.<br>shay didnt really care, she couldent stop thinking about how real that kiss felt against her lips. how real his arm felt around her shoulder. she wished desperatly that it would happen.  
>the bell rang and everybody got up and walked out the door. lindsey ran towards shay. "shay what happened! why did you fall asleep" lindsey exclaimed.<br>"crying makes you tired, but i had the craziest dream" shay said.  
>"what was it about?" lindsey asked interested.<br>"well i was on a boat and-" shay was interupted by the bell.  
>"oh shit! were going to be late!" lindsey yelled as she grabbed shays arm and dragged her towards global studies class.<br>they both entered the class with the teacher mrs. melendez waiting for them.  
>"how nice to see you girls, i dont suppose you have passes with you?" mrs. melendez asked.<br>"no we were in the bathroom, sorry" lindsey said in her most apologetic voice.  
>"ok..." mrs. melendez said "just dont let it happen again, now take your seats"<br>both the girls sat down quietly.  
>"now, for todays assignment we will be doing a project" mrs. melendez said writing on the chalkboard.<br>the whole class groaned loudly.  
>"quiet down! quiet down! now i think you all will rather enjoy this project" mrs. melendez said with a slight smile.<br>"we will be taking a trip down to japan next week and you children will tell how much you learned being there"  
>the entire class cheered with exitment.<br>lindsey leaned over to shay. "were going to japan!" lindsey yelled "i know!" shay said exitedly.  
>the only one who didnt look exited was andrew, who was just sitting there writing down notes.<br>"you still dont think hes weird?" lindsey asked shay "well i will admit its a little strange that hes never exited, about anything" shay said slowly.  
>"well he was stupid to turn you down and hes just a freak" lindsey assured shay.<br>"hes not a freak!" shay argued a little upset lindsey was a little shocked and just turned back to her desk. after the bell rang both the girls went outside.  
>"school just flies by now adays" lindsey said looking into the sky.<br>"yea i know, its crazy" shay agreed. "id better head home"  
>"ok, stay safe" lindsey said.<br>"you sound just like my dad" shay joked.

CHAPTER 6

after a long walk shay walked in through her front door.  
>"mom! dad! im home!" she yelled.<br>but there was no response. she walked into the kitchen but nobody was there. she walked over to the fridge to get a glass of 7UP when she found a note.  
>"dear shay, me, your father and jake are going to the grocerie store, be back at around 9".<br>shay looked over at the clock, it was only 7.  
>"2 hours all to myself" shay said with a smile she ran to her room and grabbed her cell phone. dialing a number she put the phone to her ear.<br>"riiiiiing...riiiiiiiing...riiiiing" the phone rang for almost a minute before somebody picked up.  
>"hello?" answered the voice.<br>"LINDSEY!" shouted shay.  
>lindsey moved the phone away from her ear cause of how loud shay yelled.<br>"what?" lindsey asked annoyed.  
>"im alone for 2 hours, come over now!" shay said exitedly.<br>"where are your parents and jake?" asked lindsey.  
>"grocerie store" shay said.<br>"for 2 hours?" lindsey asked a little suspicous.  
>"it was probly a lie but hell, im gonna be alone for 2 hours so get over here!" shay said then hung up.<br>shay went back downstairs and got the glass of 7UP. she took a sip and went into the living room. sitting down on the couch she turned on the TV. cartoon network came up.  
>"dammit jake" mummbled shay.<br>she changed it to MTV. watching TV for about 10 minutes the doorbell rang. shay walked up and answered it.  
>"hey!" lindsey said and hugged shay.<br>"what took you so long?" shay asked.  
>"i stopped at the gas station for a slushie" lindsey said holding up her drink.<br>"and you didnt get me one?" shay asked, a little upset "i didnt have enough money" lindsey said inocently.  
>"well what do you wanna do?" shay asked lindsey "lets prank call andrew!" lindsey suggested with a smile.<br>"i dont know...it sounds kind of mean" shay said.  
>"no he deserves it for being so mean!" lindsey argued "yea i guess" shay said unenthusiasticly.<br>lindsey picked up her phone and started dialing. she put the phone up to her ear when the phone started ringing.  
>"hello?" said a soft voice.<br>"umm, hello" lindsey said in a weird guy voice. "is your refriderator running?"  
>"yea, i guess it is" said andrew.<br>"then you better go catch it!" lindsey said.  
>"ill get right on it" andrew said in his same soft voice.<br>lindsey put the phone to her shoulder.  
>"what the fuck?" lindsey said to shay. "he didnt even care!" yelled lindsey a little upset.<br>"well that was a pretty lame call, try again" shay responded.  
>lindsey put the phone back up to her ear.<br>"umm yes this is the pizza company, your order of 200 pepperoni pizzas is on its way" lindsey said chuckling.  
>"great, im starving" said andrew.<br>lindsey hung up.  
>"what?" lindsey said really upset. "hes just trying to piss me off"<br>"well your not very good at pranks" shay said trying to hide a laugh.  
>"are you kidding me? im the best pranker ever!" lindsey said lindsey walked into the kitchen and started making a sandwich. shay sat back down on the couch and started watching TV <p>


End file.
